What a Wonderful Life
by Son-of-Chronos88
Summary: Percy is a super hero, and a punching bag. What happens when a group of kids that target him find out his secret? Kind of crapy but oh well! AU
1. Only the Beginning

Percy POV

I walked up the steps of my high school, Goode High. Oh how I dreaded school. There were so many cliques; popular, jocks, nerds, goths, band. Apparently I am hot, but I am too much of a loser. See, I'm not in any cliques; just the weirdo kid who sits alone and what-not. Yup, just like high school in the movies.

It was Monday, second week of school. See, the teachers here judge you during the first week and act on it during the second to see if they were right about you. Too bad the teachers are the least of my problems. See, there is this certain group of popular kids that always bully's me. If only they knew. If they knew what I went through to save their sorry butts.

I finally made it to my locker without running into any unwanted visitors. I first had to go to homeroom with my English teacher, Paul Blofis. Making my way to the back of the room, I noticed that the horrible popular group almost surrounding the desk that I usually took. All the other seats were taken, so I tried to go unnoticed to my seat. Thankfully they were all to busy talking to each other to notice me.

Soon, Mr. Blofis came in and started taking role. Our school is weird and we do role by first name.

"Annabeth?"

"Here," she replied. God, I hated her. Most popular junior girl and the smartest. She's also a smart ass.

"Brad?"

"Here." It went on like that, him calling out names, and the person making themselves known. Nobody acknowledged each other though because they were all popular.

"Perseus." I just raised my hand; I couldn't talk over the laughing. Some of the evil popular group turned and glared at me. On of them, Jason Grace, cracked his knuckles while glaring at me. Wow, he must really hate me. Soon, the attendance was finished and the bell rang, I ran out of the room to math.

Math was hell like always. Ms. Dodds called me out for being inattentive, and she gave me detention for "talking back." English was annoying and so was Social Studies. Finally it was lunch. Too bad it had to be ruined.

I was minding my own business when the evils came over. Now, I know you learned about some of them, but you don't know all of them. There is Thalia, Nico, Grover and Juniper, Travis and Conner, Katie, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. You know about Jason and Annabeth. Now, some of them (like Grover, Juniper, Katie, Frank, and Hazel) don't take part in the beating or the name calling; they are just bystanders.

"See guys, this is what happens when you don't have any friends, you are a troubled kid, and when everybody _hates_ you," Jason said, gesturing to me.

"At least I can fend for myself. I don't have to hide behind words I can't act on," I shot back. Jason's eyes flared dangerously.

"You couldn't take me on even if you tried." I failed at hiding my snort. His blue eyes became dangerously dark.

"Fine! You, me, right after school," he demanded. I shook my head. I hadn't had a good fight at school in well . . . ever. People are to easy to take on here.

"Hmm . . . no. How about, you and Nico against me," I suggested. This time, Annabeth snorted.

"I've seen you in school fights, and I admit, your good. But Jason _and _Nico are both brown belts in karate." I just rolled my eyes.

"Listen smart ass, I've fought . . . people bigger than them. Oh, and I have the highest degree black belt that you can get in karate, jujitsu, tie-kwon-doe, and judo. Plus, I box and swim. I think my odds are fine." All of their mouths dropped. I stood up and walked right up to Jason, closing his mouth.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies." I patted his cheek before leaving the cafe and going to the gym. I usually went early so I could run a few laps. Right when I pulled on my shirt, the bell rang. I sighed know I couldn't run my laps.

Once everyone was ready and sitting on the bleachers, the coach walked in. Coach Hedge. He is very short, and very temperamental.

"Listen up cupcakes. Today we shall be playing dodge ball. " The evils cheered while the nerds and I groaned. Honestly, I knew how this would end. Evils winning and nerds or losers losing.

"But in this game, the rules are different. You get hit, you go to the team that hit you. You catch a ball, the person who threw it is out. Jackson, DiAngelo, captains." We both walked over to either side of Coach Hedge.

"DiAngelo, you go first." Luckily all of the Evils weren't there, so I had a chance.

"Annabeth," he said.

"Thalia." I knew I needed as much muscle as possible, even though it's for a limited time.

In the end, my team was made up of Thalia, Piper, and five nerds. Nico had Annabeth, Jason, Travis and four nerds.

Once we were all ready, Hedge blew the whistle. I stood back, watching what everyone would do. The Evils took out all the nerds first on both side. Then, the Evils got Piper and Thalia on their team. Even though they were very willing. Thankfully, I had all the balls on my side.

"Bring it on Jack-" Suddenly, the small television turned on. You might be wondering why there is a television in a gym. Well there is one in every classroom.

_"Breaking news. Another creature has sprung up from the earth with another one. They started moving into the city. It is moving to one school in particular. Goode High School in Manhattan. I advise everybody in the school to find a classroom or secure area and hide. We had never seen more than one creature. Now we can only hope that something can stop it."_ It then showed a ten foot earth monster with a twenty foot friend. Great a Titan and Giant. They are never together. Okay, so I should explain. Lately these creatures, I call them Titans and Giants, have been popping up since summer; that's why there are T.V's in every room in the school. So what has been stopping them? Me. I am a water sorcerer, the last one. So I've been protecting the city because no mortal weapon can stop them.

Quickly, I ran out of the gym, unnoticeable. Or that's what I thought.

**A/N This is my short story, even though I will probably end it at chapter 15. It has less words than my other story. Check out my other story: This Means Trouble.**


	2. Discovery

Jason POV

Why the fuck did Jackson run out of the room? There just a couple of little monsters that will be taken' care of. But I was curious as to why he darted out of the gym right when he heard the news. I looked at my friends who also looked confused, and nodded my head to the door. The nerds and coach were to engrossed in the report to notice us all run out of the gym.

I caught a glimpse of Jackson turning a corner, so I pumped my arms and continued to follow. Finally, after going through many corridors and taking many turns, we ended up at the front doors of the school. Jackson took a deep breath before pushing the doors open. Before they closed, me and the others followed. It would look and sound weird if the squeaky doors reopened.

When we got out of the school, we froze. Those monsters were merely one hundred meters away from us, Jackson was only ten meters away from them. Suddenly, he started growing, his skin and body becoming transparent in the process.

Soon, he was about 15 feet tall and made of . . . ice? He brought out a sword made out of ice too. My friends had looks of shock on their faces, I guess I did too.

Percy engaged himself in battle with the beasts. He was winning too. Suddenly, one got a swipe at his torso, making him fall.

"Well Siege, it looks like you won't be able to stop us this time!" The smaller one cackled. The larger one grunted in agreement. The big one raised his his spear, but just as it was about to strike, Percy swipe their leg and cut them both in half, turning them to dust. Slowly, Percy started to shrink and become normal. We all ran up to him, but noticed him laying on the ground, his shirt bloody. Oh no.

** Short Chapter, but oh well. Like I said, this is a story for fun! Flame all you want! Or not at all!**


End file.
